Heroic Age: Recruiting Drive
by thegreywolfe
Summary: The Justice League is having a recruiting drive. Who will get the call up to the big time? Read more to find out!
1. Recruiting Drive

Justice League Watchtower

22,500 miles above Earth

November 15, 2015

2:15 PM EST

Superman

Looking out over the west coast of the United States from so high was beautiful. The way the Sun's rays glanced off the earth was like nothing Clark could ever imagine. The beauty was beyond comparison. At the same time, it made him think. This blue ball was his home. It was all he had, all anybody had. Defending it had been difficult but worth every moment. Every second spent in pain, every second making decisions that could affect millions of people. But looking over the earth like this, was absolutely worth it.

Suddenly, the voice of his father broke his trance.

"Greetings Kal-El. I would like to inform you that Wonder Woman has been spotted coming towards this satellite's location. She should be arriving in 25 seconds."

"Thank you Jor-El." A few weeks ago, the A.I he had installed on the Watchtower began to act up. It began to speak in Kryptonian. Kara came and told him it was talking about some danger being in its way. She wasn't sure what it was, but it must be dangerous to kryptonians if it was freaking out in such a manner. So he had created a copy of the memories of his Father, and with Kara's help, transferred him into a memory Crystal. Kara's help in the fortress was always appreciated, her knowledge of small things in the fortress, and her willingness to teach him was quite nice of her.

"You know Kal, a man your age should really know how to use the features of his home." She teased him. After they transferred Jor-El, they replaced the Watchtowers A.I with the copy of his father, and Kara's uncle.

Breaking his concentration, Clark turned to meet Diana, in her usual attire. She had in her hand two papers. One was the Washington Post, the other was the Daily Planet.

"Hello Diana, what brings you here?"

"Nothing of grave importance Clark. But I couldn't help but notice two articles in these papers. Both about the League."

"What did they say?" He asked her.

"This one" she said indicating the Post. "Calls the league a sexist and misogynist of our lack of female membership, and later calls us elitist for keeping membership so small."

"And you believe them?"

"In part. Our numbers are small. Many people agree with the Post that the League needs to expand. 10 members, with 9 on hand at any time, for over 7 billion people. And I don't think that we represent those people very well."

"That is a good point I suppose. What's in the Planet?" Clark actually didn't know what Perry was up to these days. Working for the blog left much of his time open with Louis. But Clark never interfered with her work, at her request.

"The Daily Planet has a large pull-out on several quote superheroes, across the nation."

"Really? Let me take a look." Opening up the pull out, there were several sections. Heroes from across the United States. From San Diego, Star City, Gotham and a variety of other places. There were dozens of heroes listed in here. And it gave Clark an idea.

"Diana, what do you think about opening up the League's membership a little bit?"

"Well it would make things much easier. Why?"

"I think we need to have a meeting. Do you know when Hal and Jon are changing shifts?"

"I believe Hal is returning within the next three days. Jon will be gone for some time."

"I'll talk to him. Do me a favor and send the rest of the League a message."

"Alright. What do I say."

"Were having a recruiting drive."

Aquaman

Arthur was tired. Running an empire was a lot of strain, but doubling as a superhero on the surface world was also difficult. So it was fair in his opinion that he was barely able to keep his eyes open.

Just yesterday, he made his way to Miami. A fire had erupted on the docks, and he had been up all night helping fight it. Now however, he was making his way back to his palace. To rest for a while. As he made his way into the main hall, his wife Mera was coming down to meet him. A scroll in her hand.

"What do you have there?"

"A message from your friends on the surface. They request your presence tomorrow."

"Thank you my queen." He leant in and gave his wife a kiss. Married life was difficult. Harder still with all of his previous commitments.

"How are you faring Husband?" She asked.

"I'm exhausted. The fire raged all night. But everyone was saved, not a single soul was lost."

"In no small part thanks to your valiant efforts I'm sure." She grinned.

"But of course. Now if you will pardon me, I must make a call to my surface friends."

"Oh must you." Ever since Hawkman came and nearly killed him a year ago, Mera made no questions she despised the surface world.

"Yes my love. It won't be but a moment." He replied. He walked down to his private study, one filled with books and books of knowledge dating back thousands of years. Each king before him had written his experience and his ideas down. Arthur's book was still to be completed, but at the current rate of things, it was sure to be the largest. And since he had joined the Surface world, and the Justice League in particular, he had installed a large computer to help him communicate to the surface world. It was mightily unpopular with many in the court, but Arthur had long learned to ignore them.

He typed in a few commands, and the screen displayed Superman and Wonder Woman on the orbital facility. The watchtower as everyone called it.

"Greetings Arthur." Diana greeted him.

"Greetings princess." A small smile came over her face. Where everyone referred to her as Wonder Woman, he referred to her as princess. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "What is this meeting about Kal-El? I have much to attend to in my Kingdom."

"Diana and I wanted to expand the League. Flash, Arrow, Hawkman and J'onn have all voted yes." Superman said.

"What of Batman?" He asked.

"Batman doesn't seem to care much either way." Diana replied.

"So a yes." Arthur inferred. "What of the Lanterns?"

"Jon and Hal have someone in mind. We all agree this needs to be a unanimous vote. SO what do you say?" Diana questioned.

"Yes." Arthur said quickly. "When is the voting for members?"

"Once everyone's found a potential member we'll figure that part out." Superman replied.

"Well I have mine. Let me know when the meeting is." And he ended the call. A moment later Mera walked in.

"Who did you have in mind?" She asked. In her arms she was holding their one year old son Arthur Jr. The boy was growing quite fast.

"For what?"

"For membership in the Justice League. I heard the conversation. Who did you have in mind?"

"To be honest I had you in mind." The face of his wife was one of many emotions. But the most prevalent was her anger. Anger which he felt.

SMACK! Being shot was nothing in comparison to how much this hurt right now.

"How dare you Arthur Curry! Not even asking me my opinions on this matter. You know very damn well my opinions of the surface. I will not be taking on an added role of mother to your child, your wife, the Queen of the Empire and a member of your silly galavanting group of hooligans." Turning away and storming off furiously. Rubbing his face, Arthur tried to formulate his words. He quickly followed after his wife.

"Mera, please listen to me." He said. He wasn't talking to her as a king, but as her husband. But she just kept walking.

"Mera there is nobody else in the kingdom I can trust with this. You are the only one who I can trust with this." But Mera kept walking like he didn't even exist. Arthur stopped and took a breath.

"Mera, I need you for this." Finally she stopped. An attendant came and took Arthur Jr, while she turned back towards him.

"Why do you need me for this Arthur?"

"Nobody, not a man or woman on the surface or below the waves knows me better than you. And I don't trust anyone to do this." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Mera I need you for this. I'm not asking you to devote your life to this, but If I need you, I need _you._ "

For a minute, she looked away. When she looked away, she took a long sigh.

"If it would make you happy, I will go." She said. She looked up and managed to crack a grin. He gave her a kiss. Gods he loved her so much.

"Thank you." As he began to walk away, she grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him to her. Now her grin was really there.

"Don't thank me yet Arthur Curry. You owe me."

"How could I do that?"

"The next time your son wakes in the middle of the night, you will be the one to attend to him."

Arthur leant in close, his forehead on hers. "Is there anything else I might be able to do?" He implied. Mera however, just turned away.

"No. I think that will suffice." She said walking away.

Arthur Curry laughed to himself. No man had a wife quite like his.

-AN-

Hey All! Time to get back to the Justice League. This is what it says it is, The Justice League needs more members, so they have to go and get one. I'm not sure if Mera has ever been a part of the League, but i think it'd be pretty cool if she did.

Leave me a comment or criticism, I'd love to chat. Next time we're off to Vegas. Thanks for Reading, Have a Great Day


	2. Heroic Age: Recruiting Drive- Batman

4:15

Las Vegas

Bruce Wayne

Sitting in the small casino as a customer was nice. Besides all the people crowding him, the layers and layers of cigarette smoke and the general poor quality of the wait staff on this particular night, it was nice. On the stage was a magician. So far the show had been quite good, she had done many of the normal tricks you see. Rabbit in the hat, Magic box. All that sort. But now things were getting interesting.

"Hey toots, show us the real magic." He was obviously drunk. Several men around him cheered at his comment, and the magician gave him a grin.

"You want to see some real magic big guy? Alright then. Could we dim the lights a tiny bit." On que, the lights turned down a bit. She took off her top hat. From her sleeve, a wand came down. She tapped her hat three times, much in the similar way she did earlier.

"We seen the rabbit trick already." Another man from the crowd yelled up.

"Oh you've never seen this kind of trick before." She put the wand down the hat, and reached in. From the ceiling, a giant hand came down. Everyone began to scream with terror. But Bruce just grinned. He knew this woman, he'd seen this trick a hundred times, even helped her practice it.

The hand reached down and plucked up the first man who yelled at her. She pulled him to the ceiling. And back on stage, she pulled out the same man, only now he was tiny.

Everyone began to clap and cheer. Placing the man on the ground, she pulled her wand out of her had once more, and she spoke a spell to help fix this man's current situation.

"kcab ot lamron." The man grew until he was the same size now as he was before. He was shaking, and two men came to help him down. She took a bow and addressed them as a whole. The lights came back on, and an announcer began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Zatanna the Magician."

"Thank you all, you've been a lovely audience." The crowd stood, and applauded. Bruce got up, and began to walk to the back to meet her. As he made his way, her door was open. From inside, he could hear a man yelling.

"How many times do i need to tell you, no more of your Fathers garbage illusions. You're a magician, do magic!" He yelled. He was a squat rotund man. His hair was thinning and in general he seemed like an unpleasant man.

"But I-" and Zatanna was cut off once more.

"But nothing, I've had enough of this. You're-" And now Bruce cut him off.

"Excuse me."

"What do you want?" The man asked him. Zatanna's face lit up, she sat back with a smile reaching from ear to ear.

"I'd like to have a talk with Zatanna. If you'd excuse us."

"You'll need to wait in line. Just give me a second, and you can talk with little miss unemployed here as long as you'd like."

"That won't be necessary."

"What did you say? This is my cassino, and I will not stand for some smart mouth talking to me like this. Get out or you'll be dragged out by your ears."

"I don't think so." Bruce reached in his pocket and have the man a business card. Immediately the man's facial expression did a 180. He looked up, and as he was about to apologize Bruce beat him to it.

"This casino is sitting on some really good property. I think I'd like to make a sizeable investment. And I don't think you'll be necessary here any longer."

"But I-" he began.

"To late. Security." in walked two men in black. They walked the now ex-manager of the casino out. He closed the door behind him, and turned his attention to his friend.

"Quite a way to make an impression Boss." Zatanna said getting up. She walked over and gave him a hug. Bruce replied in kind. It had been a long time since he'd last seen her.

"Please Z. Call me Bruce."

"Ok Bruce. How have you been? What brings you to Vegas?" She asked.

"I came here on business. ANd I wanted to see you again."

"You know I don't even have to use any magic to know you're lying. I remember the last time we saw each other. You didn't even say goodbye."

"I had to get going. I was young and headstrong back then."

"And you're not now?" she asked.

"Less so."

"You could still have said goodbye." Bruce though for a second. Then he swallowed his pride.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't forgive you. My father was heartbroken when you left."

"How is he anyway?"

"Dead." She said coldly. It wasn't often that Bruce felt guilt. But this was one of them.

"Zatanna I'm sorry. Truly I am."

"What do you want Bruce?"

"To make amends. And finish by business plan."

"Well… I suppose we can stop by the graveyard. And what other business are you partaking in here?"

"Do you remember, all those years ago? When I said what I want to be?" He asked her.

"Yes. A symbol for good. One who strikes fear into those who would detract from the good of society, working by any means."

"Well I was able to do it."

"I know."

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Bruce I know you are Batman." She said slyly.

"How? When did you-"

"About a year ago. I saw you at a circus show, the one where the Flying Graysons were killed. And a few months later, a sidekick was found working with Batman. An I couldn't help but think, a few months before, Bruce Wayne adopted Richard Grayson. I thought about it for a while, and figured that you must be Batman."

"That's a fairly large jump in logic."

"I suppose it its. But at the same time, you practically told me this was going to be what you turned into. And then you left."

"And then I left." Zatanna cracked a grin. She turned away and began to giggle.

"Bruce I can't stay mad at you."

"You have every right to be Z. I wouldn't blame you."

"Oh just come here." Quickly She reached up and kissed him. Bruce made no efforts to resist. He remembered a simpler time. Before Batman, before the Justice League, before life was so complex. He learnt escape artistry, mental security from mind reading and valuable knowledge of arcane and black magic, as well as counter magic. Right now he wasn't going to use it, but he had it in mind just in case someday he needed it.

When Zatanna had had her fill, she pulled away. "So what brings you here Bruce? Surely it's not to just talk. What did you have in mind?"

"The Justice League is looking for members. I don't know of anybody who could fit the bill other than you."

"Me? Join the- The Justice League?"

"It's a big decision. Take as much time as you need."

"I accept." She said. Practically without thinking.

"Are you sure about this Zatanna. This is a big deal."

"I'm sure."

"Just one question. Why?" He asked her.

"I know that I'm here for more than this, being a stage magician. My father, before he passed, told me he wanted me to see more of the world, that he wanted me to take all the values and lessons he taught me and use them to better the world. I know this is dangerous, I remember last year when you almost died. I saw it on the television. But using the magics I knew that you had none no wrong."

"Why didn't you say anything then?" He asked her.

"I knew you wanted to do it the hard way." She said slyly.

"So you're sure? All the way?" He asked, one last time.

"Yes Bruce."

"Good. I'll be in touch."

"Sounds good. Batman."

He shot her a grin and let himself out. He pulled out his phone, and dialled up Kent.

"We have another."

-AN-

Hey all! Hope all is well. I know I am feeling great, writing again is always great.

I need a bit of help. I want to expand the Teen Titans. I have practically everyone for the Justice League (Although suggestions will always be appreciated and can be used in the future. Just not now :P) I have some people in mind, but i would like to hear other peoples thoughts.

Anyway, give me a message, I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks for reading, Have a Great Day!


	3. Heroic Age: Recruiting Drive- Hawkman

Valley of the Kings

November 16, 2015

Hawkman

Inside of the Tomb, Katar was having a grand old time. Some months ago he found history of Ancient Egyptian kings. A few carvings on the outside of pillars in Egypt depicted some figures that looked much like he did. The problem was there were two of them on the walls, SO he decided to go and do some digging. Quite literally. He had assumed a human persona, giving himself the name of Carter Hall, and gone looking for evidence of the figures who, for all he knew, were Ancient Thanagarians.

Right now, he and a team of other archaeologists were inside a new tomb. One that had been closed for thousands of years. He was looking for the tombs. The room was large. After walking through the front door, the walls were somewhere around 12 feet high. There was a center area, with gold and gems. Behind that there was a set of stairs that went up. Right now, Katar was looking at two of the most immaculate things he had ever seen. In front of him on the wall were two coffins. Both pained with massive and majestic Wings. One was opened.

"What on earth went on here?" he said to himself aloud. Walking up to the closed one however, he got a strange feeling. He pulled the coffin open.

BOOOOM! A portal opened. An array of colors like none he had ever seen opened. What could only be described as wind began to come out of the opening. Turning around, Katar had to yell to be heard.

"Get out of here, before the building collapses!" He yelled to the rest of his colleagues. They rushed out. He however needed to investigate. Taking off his clothes, he unhooked a harness he had for his wings. He pulled out a mace from his bag and put on his helmet. As he did, his armor began to form over him. His breastplate and his pauldrons. When they were on, Katar rushed into the portal.

Passing through was a quick manner. When he was there, he looked all around him and saw nothing but pure, unadulterated horror. The air smelled of brimstone and the sky was red. The ground was blackened with soot, and buildings were decimated. This was a horror show, and he could only think of one time he'd ever seen this. This was a war world.

Katar picked up a sound. It was much like gunfire. But at the same time it sounded like a… Flamethrower. He needed to investigate. He picked up a breeze and took off.

Looking over what he was seeing, it was something. Dozens of creatures, clad iin gold with wings were fighting a person in blue. And she too had wings. She was fighting for her life. Katar had to fly down and help.

Landing on top of the gold winged beast, Katar put his weight down on its spine, paralyzing it. Another one flew at him, and Katar swung his mace, crushing its face. He noticed very little blood and many cybernetics. A third grabbed him from behind. Katar reached back and pulled it face to face with him and cracked it with his mace, sending it flying. Turning to his right, he saw three more. He prepare himself, but suddenly a wave of bullets cut them down.

"Either get fighting of get out of here." She yelled at him. Katar noted to himself that this woman was beautiful, straight off the bat. She had on blue armor, her helmet was large in the back, making him think she might be an alien. Her wings had a blue tint to them as well. SHe held in her hands a pair of handguns both of which she was currently re-loading.

"Where are we?" He asked her and he kept fighting, smashing these things with his mace.

"What are you from a different planet or something?"

"Nhhhh." He grunted. "Yes, Thanagar."

"No chance. That's where I'm from."  
"Well just tell me where we are, And we can talk in a second." He said. Looking up he saw another wave of the monsters coming in. He finished off the last one and turned to the woman.

"You ready?" He said, indicating towards the next wave.

"Are you?" She retorted, as she reloaded her weapons. "Come on. Let's go." And she took off. Katar took off after her.

The fight was brutal. Realizing this was similar to the White Martian invasion, he dropped his restraint of non-lethality. Now he was ripping these things in half, cracking their skulls with his mace and starting to lose his sense. Being on Earth had done some strange things to him. When he got into a fight, he had to hold back, because most times he risked going into a berserker rage. It was beneficial however, in situations where he could go off the deep end.

As the fight wound down, Katar dropped down to a roof. He was breathing hard. He was covered in black blood, but he was alive. And so was the other person, the woman, with Wings like his, who said she was from Thanagar, but accused him of lying when he said the same thing. Now it was time to figure out just what was going on. The woman landed on the roof.

"So… You mind explaining whats going on?" He asked. She sat down, and took of her helmet. Katar had to bit his tongue to stop from falling out of his mouth. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red, like at a sunset. And in general, her whole face, her attitude when she was fighting, just everything, was beautiful to him.

"Did you just wake up from under a rock or something fella?" She asked, as Katar focused back to the issue at hand. "You don't remember Apokalypse invading, the legions and legions of Parademons?"

"Parademons?" he asked.

"Ok, spill it. This invasion has been ongoing for the last three days. Who are you?" she asked him back. Katar removed his helmet, when he did, he noticed something on her face change, but he couldn't place it.

"My name is Katar Hol. I'm an explorer from Thanagar. I landed on earth about two years ago. Most of my friends call me Hawkman."

"Not a chance. 1st off, I'm from Thanagar, and I've never meet a Katar Hol. And second, there is no way you've been on Earth for two years, and nobody in the Justice Society has known about you."

"I think you might mean Justice League. You know, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman." Suddenly she lunged at him and knocked him over.

"Don't you EVER say those names. I will NOT have you sully their name. They died to save everyone. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time, who are you?!" She said, putting her gun to his head.

"Listen Lady, it's been a crazy day. I was in egypt, just exploring some tombs, and a portal opened up…" He said as he was cut off by the woman. She took a step back, and she dropped her guns.

"The tomb of the Forgotten Pharaohs?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Was the tomb on the left opened?"

"Yes. What is going on?" He asked, getting more annoyed. Suddenly she lunged at him again, but before he could react, she was hugging him.

"I'm so sorry. My name is Shayera Thal. Let me try to explain. A few months ago, I was looking in the same tomb. And the left one was opened."

"How? My team and I were the first in the tomb in millenia."

"Katar, do you remember the classes of science and space travel? In particular the theory of a multiverse?"

"You don't mean?"

"Katar, you and I are the first two people to encounter each other from across the Multiverse. You are the first being to travel outside of your native universe."

The two talked for a while. About the History of what was going on here. Apparently, around ten years ago, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman died to drive off an invasion force. In their place, new heroes arose. The Flash, Green Lantern, Hourman, Dr. Fate, The Spectre, The Atom and Dr. Mid-Nite had formed a new team, the Justice Society. He learnt that this is where Jay Garrick, the Flash who he had meet the other year and who fought against his Earths Flash was from, and when the battle in Russia was over, where he landed. The Justice Society was apparently massive on this earth, much larger than the Justice League. He also explained his Earths History. The Justice Leagues, the Trinity War. The Fight with the Legion of Doom.

"So that explains why We didn't recognize each other. But what I don't get is why I am here."

"Did you get a chance to read the walls in the tomb?" She asked him.

"No, not really."

"Well from what I gathered, There was a curse. Thousands of years ago, a jealous priest cursed the two of them to live a thousand lives."  
"I feel a but coming."

"But what he didn't get was how they would live those lives."

"And you think that maybe…" He lead her on.

"Maybe that's us." She finished. They sat there for a minute. Katar spoke first.

"I felt something when I saw you. Something strange."

"As did I." She put her hand up, and for a reason he couldn't exactly place, he reacted and put his hand up.

When they touched, Katar's mind raced. He saw what Shayera had explained. The Two Pharaohs with the wings, being cursed. And their souls passing through life. But time and time again, they found each other. A doctor and a nurse, a pair of archaeologists, a soldier and bartender, and then… And then them. The way they were now. Two Thanagarians from two different universes.

When the vision was over Katar was breathing heavily, Shayera was too.

"Katar?" She asked.

"Shayera." He said. And they both embraced with a kiss. It felt right, it felt like he had known her for a thousand years. It felt good.

At the same time, a portal opened once more. It was the same as the one he had gone through to get here. But now it was pulling him. It was like getting hit by a train, he couldn't fight it. But he tried. With all his strength, Katar reached for anything to hold on to. His armor began to peel off, slowly but surely. He looked up to see Shayera.

"Katar! Hold on!"

"It's ok Shayera. I'll find a way to get back to you. Nothing will keep me from you."

What happened next shocked him. Shayera ran at him. She tackled him through the portal. He held onto her. And as they landed back on the other side of the portal, Katar noticed his armor was back on him. Looking around he noticed that he was back in the tomb. Shayera was here, but she looked confused.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her.

"I-I don't know. I just had to act."

"Shayera that was foolish of you. We don't know how to get back to your earth."

"I-I. I didn't want to lose you." Katar wasn't sure what to say. "I saw you slipping, and I couldn't let it stand. When we touched, I felt… I felt complete. My whole life I have been walking around with this empty feeling. So I acted." Katar got up and walked over to her, helping her stand.

"Shayera. I feel the same way. I can't thank you enough for the sacrifice you just made. I promise, I will find a way for you to get back home."

"Katar…" and he cut her off with a hug. Despite having just met her an hour ago, the feeling that he got from her was special. They had bonded over fighting, they had similar interests. This entire situation was remarkable.

"Come on." He said.

"Where are we going."

"It's been a long day. Were going to go back to the camp I was staying at while I was working on this site."

"Katar I meant where are _we_ going?" She said. He understood her this time.

"I'm not sure Shayera, but as long as we're together, It will be ok." He said as he smiled at her. She returned. They went outside and took off as the sun set. The future uncertain, but at the same time hopeful.

"By the way." She said to him as they were flying. "If it's not too much to ask. I'd like to meet your worlds Heroes. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman. I remember when Jay got back from your Earth, he wouldn't shut up about your Flash, and how you had two Green Lanterns."

"You know it's funny you ask." He grinned. "The Justice League is looking for members."

-AN-

Hey everyone. SO when I was writing this, I remembered that Hawkman and Hawkwoman have a nightmare of a history. So I'm taking the version of star crossed lovers destined to reincarnate forever and they don't always have to be thanagarian. They just always find each other. Hawkman and Hawkwoman are in their new 52 armor. I'm pretty sure almost everyone in this universe is actually. Thats one thing I think was pretty good in the New 52, the designs. Some sucked (Shazam) but for the most part, they were good.

Any comments or questions or anything of the sort, shoot me a message. Thanks for Reading, Have a Great Day!


	4. Heroic Age: Recruiting Drive- WW

November 17

12:00 PM

Wonder Woman

Sitting in the cafe with Steve was nice. Instead of running around and trying to put out every single problem across Washington, it was a nice fall day, and she was having a coffee with the man who had brought her here in the first place.

"Diana." Steve said with emphasis. Diana snapped back to their conversation. They had been talking about the League. Since the Trinity War incident, Steve had been removed as the Justice League liaison. He had however been promoted. He was head of the DMA, the Department of Metahuman Affairs, which had replaced ARGUS after Waller was put in Charge of her new project, Task Force X.

"Yes Steve."

"So what did you think?"

"Of your plan to move ahead with the kryptonite project? I would tell you it's a bad idea, but I would hope you already know that."

"You know Superman's strength. Grodd recorded the whole incident on the Legion of Doom's headquarters. Superman stood up, while he was being blasted by a machine that can simulate 10 times earth's gravity. Not only that he started to walk and break it, as if the machine were off."

"Yes. That's true. But I think you also underestimate the ability of the rest of the Justice League. Even if you find a way to stop him, there are eight more people who will be in line to stop him."

"Just eight?" He asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard you on the phone with someone yesterday. I assumed it was someone with the Justice League. You were talking about your difficulties finding a member."

"You were spying on me?" She accused him.

"Just sitting in the same room as you."

"Hmm. I thought you were asleep."

"Well I wasn't. I wanted to let you know about someone who might be interested in helping you guys."

"Really? Who might that be?" She asked. Diana had had a difficult time finding a member to recruit. Practically everyone had found someone, save for her.

Steve paid for their coffee and they departed. He drove, Diana was not much in a mood for flying today. It was fairly cold, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

When they arrived to a large mansion, Diana was intrigued. Going inside Steve took her coat and placed it on a table. The mansion was large, but at the same time it was empty. It looked very dissimilar to Bruces, a lively place where three men whose lives were dedicated to fighting crime and corruption.

"Stormy!" Steve yelled.

"Yes I'm downstairs." The woman, whose name was apparently Stormy, yelled up. They walked down, and What DIana saw was remarkable. It was a lab, clean and bright. There were tables with a wide array of Gadgets on them, from gauntlets to visors to several that had a material of some kind on them. Working on one of them was an African American woman with jet black hair. She turned to meet them.

"Steve! How are you doing. And nice to meet you too miss…" She started.

"Prince. Diana Prince." Diana never could get over how people didn't see Wonder Woman when they looked her. But like Clark Had said; "People see what they want too. When they meet you or me or Bruce, their brain might say 'hey that's Superman, or Batman or Wonder Woman.' But you say 'What would they be doing here?' And no matter what their brain says, nobody would be believe that Superman is riding the train next to them."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Stormy Knight."

"Stormy Knight… Aren't you-"

"The business woman? Yeah. As you can see I'm a bit busy right now. So what's up?

"I was just showing my friend here how your progress is coming. You-" And she cut Steve off. She was quite impatient.

"Let me stop you there. I don't do Tech demos. And Like I said, I'm quite busy. SO if you could let yourselves out I'd greatly appreciate it." Diana spoke up.

"If you don't mind, I think you would really like to hear what Steve has to say. Please jus-" And once more she was cut off. This was getting annoying, and Diana was getting frustrated.

"Like I said baby." She said as she put her hand on Diana's shoulder. How dare she. SHe saw Steve crack a grin and take a step back. "I'm Very busy. You need to go." Stormy finished.

"Don't touch me." Diana said in a gravely serious tone. STormy gave her a look as if to say 'are you serious?'

"Or what?"

"Stormy. Be careful." Steve said.

"Wha-" And Diana drops her restraints. She grabs Stormy's hand and twists it, forcing her to to the ground. Looking up Stormy's expression changed. This time she understood what was going on.

"I strongly suggest you listen to General Trevor sister."

"Wonder Woman?" She said surprised. Diana let go, and Stormy got up quickly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't recognize you."

"Yes. Stormy, Wonder Woman is here to offer you a job."

"A… A job?" she stuttered.

"The Justice League is looking for members. I was told by General Trevor that you might be a possible candidate. If I can ask, I'd like to see what you're working on here."

"Just one moment in that case." Stormy walked over to a wall. Placing her hand on the wall, a suit opened from the wall. It was yellow in the sides, and on the middle it was jet black. A pair of gauntlets were black too, and they had three knobs on each. On a head mount there was a visor. Steve turned as Diana watched her get dressed. When she was done, she looked somewhat ridiculous. But then again, she hung out with a man who dressed like a bat, and she herself wore very little to leave young men any imagination. So calling her outfit 'ridiculous' was unwarranted.

"So this suit is what I've been working on for the last five years. I have a degree in quantum physics. When my father passed away, he left me a large sum of money, which i decided to use to create a suit that could be useful. This suit is designed to make the wearer invisible."

"Invisible?"

"Yes. I've been working on it for a while now. So, here we go." Stormy tapped the knob in her arm. Slowly she became invisible.

"Stormy, your suit works. I can't see anything."

"Congratulations Stormy."

"Who are you guys talking too?" From behind them, Stormy became visible. Her smile was beaming from ear to ear. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's quite impressive. I think The Justice League would be happy to have you on board." Stormy's face lit up at this notion.

"The Justice League?"

"Were looking for members, and I think you would make a good member for the team. Someone with your skill set is sorely needed."

"My skills? You mean this suit?"

"Yes. So. What do you say?"

"Oh I say hell yes!" Diana grinned.

"Good. You should get some rest. The meeting to determine everything is tomorrow."  
-AN-

This chapter took me a while because I had someone different in mind, and was halfway through when I realized that the character was redundant for what I have in mind. I had to look real hard for a character, and quickly found Stormy Knight as a good replacement. So yeah.

Hope you guys are enjoying this. Thanks for reading, Have a Great Day!


	5. Recruiting Drive- The Watchtower

November 18

Justice League Watchtower

Superman

Flying into the airlock, Clark looked to see who was here. Bruce, Diana, Flash, Arrow, Hawkman and J'onn, were. Also here were the people they had brought along. Next to bruce was a woman in a top hat, and a magician's outfit. Next to Diana was a woman, who had a strange suit on. Standing next to Hawkman was a woman who looked quite similar to him. Arrow was talking with a blonde woman who was wearing very little on her, she had a corset and a jacket on over it, and she was wearing nylons and boots. But Flash and J'onn were alone. So that left Arthur and Hal, and the rest of the new potential members. As the chamber he was in pressurised he stepped in. All the new people onboard looked at him, and the expressions on their faces were one of shock. The woman with hawk wings walked up to him first. She extended her hand, and Clark reciprocated.

"It's an honor to meet you Superman."

"It's nice to meet you too…" He lead on. He wasn't sure who this person was.

"Hawkwoman."

"Hawkwoman? Nice to meet you."

"I've heard so much about you, I'm sorry." SHe said cracking a smile.

"Really like what?"

"Ohh. Well, it's a long story, but do you remember Jay Garrick?"

"Yes!" Clark said. Nobody had seen Jay in over a year, he wanted to know if he was ok. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Yes. About a year ago, Jay landed back on my Earth."

"Your what?" It was DIana this time. Everyone except for Hawkman seemed surprised by this. He just had a grin on.

"I'm not from here. I come from an Earth where everything is quite different. Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, you're all dead, you died years ago. I could tell you all everything that's different between my earth and yours, but we would be here all day. But suffice to say, yesterday, your Hawkman found himself on my Earth. I decided to come back with him. He asked me if I wanted to join you all, and I figured why not."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Hawkwoman." She smiled and bowed out, rejoining everyone else in the party. Clark walked over to Bruce, who had left the main room, and retreated into the observation room. He was looking down on the Earth.

"So." Bruce said first. "Who'd you find?"

"I found a guy. He'll be up here later."

"Who'd you find?" Bruce asked.

"You'll meet him when he gets here."

Bruce shot him a look. "How do you plan on getting him here?"

"The teleporter."

"Has he ever been in one before?" Bruce was not a fan of the teleporter. He was always worried that it would mess up, and that it relied too much on tech. Funny coming from a man who had a tech company worth billions. Then again, he used pretty simple tech, and a teleporter was anything but simple, so Clark saw his point there.

"He said he'll be fine. Besides, Most of the rest need to get up here somehow."  
"You see that woman outside with the magician's outfit?" Bruce pointed. "Her name is Zatanna Zatara. She's a magician."

"Like card tricks?"

"Like bending reality. Teleportation, spells, charms, all the sort. All she has to do is speak backwards."

"Really. And you mean to tell me she is 'magic'" Clark said with air quotes.

"I'm not much of a believer in it either, but when you see what she can do, you'll believe."

"I'll believe it when pigs fly. Nothing in the universe can't be explained. Everything, at its most base level is some form of science. Magic isn't real."

"Thats a good way for a man who falls to the ground when he is touched by magic to explain it." Bruce said. Clark didn't need x-ray vision to know he was grinning. He just rolled his eyes.

"Umm Superman?" Clark turned. It was Arrow.

"What's going on?"

"Aquaman is here with his wife."

"He has a wife?" Bruce said. Apparently he didn't know everything.

"Yeah. And she doesn't seem to happy to be here." Arrow said as he left. CLark followed, and he saw Arthur, and his wife. Like Arrow had said, she looked bored by all of this, and looked like she didn't want to be here. He walked up to greet Arthur.

"Nice to see you again Aquaman."

"To you too Superman. I'd like you all to meet my wife, Mera."

"Mera. Nice to meet you." Flash said as he extended his hand to meet her. Mera's response was… cold to say the least. Her arms remained crossed, and her face much as if to say 'are you serious with this?' After a second, Flash retracted his hand. Mera walked away for a second, and Clark looked to talk with Arthur.

"She was not keen on joining let me tell you." Arthur said.

"How'd you convince her then?" Clark asked back. Arthur turned to him and smiled.

"Marriage is compromises. We talked for awhile, and she agreed." Arthur said, quite unconvincingly

"So how big of a diamond did you give her?" Clark asked. Arthur never could lie. He turned to him, and Arthur's smile turned to a frown.

"I don't want to talk about it." Arthur said walking away. The teleporter console started to beep, meaning someone else was coming in. Clark looked to see where it was from. San Diego. Perfect, Animal Man was coming.

One flash later, and there he was. Orange suit with a deep blue 'A' on his chest, and a pair of goggles on his blonde head. Clark smiled, remembering the other day when he met him.

Yesterday

The week wasn't what Clark had envisioned ot to be. Several meetings had failed to garner any interest with potential members. He had gone to England to talk to Godiva, the young woman whose hair had the properties of steel and she could manipulate it. He had gone to Russia to see if anyone in Russia's new Red Rocket program was interested. He had been to London to talk to John Constantine who simply laughed him out of the room. The Louisiana Bayou to talk to The Swamp Thing, and that had gone so well, Clark nearly go his ass handed to him on a silver platter by simply offering up the idea. Nothing he had tried seemed to work.

So now here he was in San Diego. On the job for the Planet, watching the Zoo's newest attraction, Lion's who had come over from Africa. Clark was watching, but he wasn't particularly interested. Until a yell split the silence. Looking into the cage, a young girl had fallen into.

"Mommy!" SHe yelled. The Lions, slowly began to prowl over to her. Clark looked around, there were too many people around, and he couldn't see anywhere to get into the suit. But damnit, something had to be done. He made his way over to the girl.

But as he got there, he saw the problem had resolved itself. A man, in Orange and Blue was in the exhibit. He put his hands up, and the Lions sat, like obedient dogs. He turned to the girl, and picked her up. He started to walk _up_ the wall, like a spider. In all the things Clark had seen the last two years, this one was up there in the strangeness factor.

The man came back up to the other side, and the girls parents were there to receive her. The man gave her back, with a big smile on his face.

"Eve, why did you do that? What were you thinking?" Her mother scolded her.

"I couldn't see mommy, So i reached up, and I got bumped in."

"Oh Eve, don't you ever scare me like that again." The mother cried as she held her child tight. She looked up at the man who had just saved her daughter.

"Thank you Animal Man."

"Don't mention it." He smiles as he begins to fly away. He does so with no visible effort. Clark looks, and all the attention seems to be on Animal Man, so he speeds out, and gets changed. Activating his suit, Clark flies up, looking for the man. But even with telescopic vision, It's not easy. Clark flies himself to a high point, and waits.

Around an hour later, He hears the name Animal Man. It's two miles out, and using x-rays, it's coming from the bank. Clark quickly took off, and a moment later, he was there.

The bank had several squad cars surrounding it, and Animal man had just waked inside. Clark began to follow him in, and two officers went to stop him, until they saw who it was. They parted a way in and CLark followed closely behind.

Three men were up front, with another at the front of the vault, and another inside. All the men were shaking, looking quite nervous.

"Hey guys. Look, let's do this the easy way, please. I have a lot to do today."

"Y-you stay back."

"Only warning. Put the guns down and go outside to the nice officers waiting out there."

One man fired, and Before Clark could react, Animal Man had a bullet in his shoulder. He grabbed it, looking like he was in some pain. Clark rushed to the side, and the men's expressions went from one of fear, to one that a person has when they see death. Two dropped their guns. Clark used his heat vision to melt the gun into slag, forcing the man to drop it. Clark went to attend Animal Man's wound, but came upon a surprise. The bullet had gone through, and the wound was healing instantly.

"Worms are pretty cool creatures ya know? They heal crazy fast." Clarks jaw hung open.

"Can we talk after, I have somewhere to be in about two hours. This will just take a second." Animal Man continued.

"By all means." Clark said.

The first thing he did, was jump high. On the way back down, he kicked the man in the chest back into the one who was next to the vault. Turning right to face another man, he put two fingers up to his mouth, and fired off a sharp sonic blast. That was three of five. Another man ran up towards him, he swung a fist and before he was able to hit or miss, he stopped. He fell to the ground covering his nose. Clark picked up… A skunk? Who was this guy?

Walking into the vault, Animal man came out as the other guy just gave up. The cops came in behind Clark, and began to cuff the robbers. Animal Man shook one of their hands and walked out, Clark following behind. They flew up somewhere private and began to talk.

"So… Animal Man." Clark started.

"Yup that's me! So what brings you down to San Diego Superman?"

"I was in the neighborhood. I came to see the zoo, and here I am. Heard there was a problem, came to see If I could help, but I guess I didn't realize things were pretty secure here. Nice work inside."

"Really? You think so?" He asked, a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. You looked really good. Which is why I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"The Justice League is looking for members, and I was curious if you would like to join. " For a moment, Animal Man was very quiet. He looked around for a second. He lifted his goggles and looked back at Clark.

"Can I show you something Superman?"

"Of course." Animal Man lead the way. They flew towards the suburbs, and landed infront of a small house.

"You can see inside right?"

"Yeah."

"Look inside." Using the X-rays, he saw a Woman and a young boy. They were sitting at dinner.

"I have a family Superman. I'd Love to join, but I'm not to sure how. I can't just leave my family. And I have a responsibility to San Diego." Clark took a breath. He reached into one of the pouches on his belt. He pulled out a teleportation transponder. A small device that could teleport you to the Watchtower. He gave it to Animal Man.

"I understand. It's an offer that will stand. If you think you should join, press this button, and you'll get teleported up to the watchtower."

"Thank you Superman."

"Just remember Animal Man. If you need help, don't be afraid to ask. The league is there for those who need help. We're like a family." Animal Man looked guilty, almost like he was lying in his reasoning. He looked back at Superman.

"Thanks Superman."

"You're welcome. See you around A-Man."

"You too S-Man." And then Clark flew away.  
-AN-

Hey All. So I know very little on Animal Man, if anyone could give me a suggestion on where to read for him I'd greatly appreciate it. That and Doom Patrol. I sorta need some good stories for them for a future story.

What I do know of Animal Man is he can copy the ability of any animal whose ever lived on Earth, and he is the Avatar of the Red. But not much else. Also I know he has a daughter, but I sorta think she hasn't been born yet in this universe.

Any comments, questions or Ideas, feel free to message me, I'll get back to you ASAP. Next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for reading, Have a Great Day!


	6. Recruiting Drive- Firestorm

Now

Clark was happy to see Animal Man had considered his offer. He made a mental note to talk with him later, making sure he didn't force Animal Man to join. He walked over to greet him.

"So You took me up on my offer?"

"It was to good to pass up." He said with a smile. Clark reached out to shake his hand, and Animal Man responded. He peeled off, and went to talk with everyone else.

Bruce came up, and his expression under the cowl was one of interest and approval.

"Animal Man?" He asked.

"You'd be surprised. I saw him walk on walls, use the sonic blast like a mantis shrimp, heal like a worm and stink like a skunk. He can fly, he can breath underwater. He's got what it takes."

Bruces look at the skunk part turned his expression dower. "Seriously?" Clark just grinned.

"It took out some bank robbers." Bruce just shook his head and walked off. Clark looked over to the airlock, and there was Hal, with a man, or at least Clark assumed it was a man, because his head was on fire.

Hal let himself in, and began to talk to Flash and J'onn. The Man with the burning head, stood by. Clark walked over to meet him.

"So I tell him 'buddy I got the most dangerous weapon in the universe right here, and I'm not talking about the power ring." Hal joked. He turned and his face elated.

"Superman! I'd like you to meet a young man, Jon met. Firestorm." And the man with a burning head stepped up. He had on, a mix of yellow and red material, what looked like armor. Clark imagined that Firestorm was radioactive, much like Captain Atom. On his chest, He had one large orange piece, with white lines connecting it to a few smaller ones. Clark reached to shake his hand, and Firestorm meet him.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too Superman. It's an honor."

"The honor's all mine. So, If you don't mind me asking, what made Green Lantern ask you to join us up here?" He asked him.

"Well, the other day, I don't know if you heard it, there was an Alien attack in MIdway City. Green Lantern was there, and he was getting beat kinda bad. I came in to help, and was able to distract them enough to let Green Lantern stop them.

"Now don't go shoving off the good job you did Kid. Jon just left, but if he heard you try and avoid the spotlight of what you did, he'd chew you out."

"But how did you know?" Firestorm asked. He worked with Stewart, not Jordan.

"Jon and I work together. Our rings communicate, So I know what he does when his ring is on."

"What happened?" Clark asked.

Yesterday

Midway City

Firestorm

"This is bad" Ronnie thought.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know." Jason retorted. He spoke out loud. Right now, in their merged form, Jason Rush was in control of the Firestorm matrix. They had talked about it, and Ronnie Raymond didn't mind being the brains behind them. What a good friend he had. When and if they got out of this, he was going to thank him.

Right now they were below Midway City. The two of them had been trying to uproot these aliens for a week now, across the world. Ad best Ronnie could guess, this was the last hive. A win here would cripple whatever the plans were. These rat-men, whatever they were, needed to go.

To be more specific, Jason was face to face with a titanic monster rat. It was enormous, able to hold him in one hand. It pulled back and threw him clean across the room they were in. The plan was to destroy this generator. They weren't sure what it was being used for, but if it was here, being defended so thoroughly, it had to be important.

Getting up, Jason looked. How to solve this problem? Ronnie?

"Ok Focus. See those beams above his head?" He asked Jason.

"Yeah?"

"Focus on them. Make them into something heavy, like Iron, or light, like Helium."

"Why?"

"The structure of this hive. You break those beams, this guy will be stuck under a mountain of scrap."

"You know Ronnie, sometimes I really love you.

"Yeah save it for later when you can tell me to my face." Jason got up, he focused. Feelling down, down, down to the atoms. He put his hand up, and from himself, summoned a beam of energy. Ronnie explained that this was way too complex, even for him. But what it came down to, the beam could either add or take away atomic particles; electrons, neutrons and protons. It was crazy, but it worked. Jason in this case was taking Ronnies idea, but in a different direction. He changed the iron to chlorine, and added new atoms, sodium ones. From the ceiling, salt fell on the rat, and then a proverbial ton of metal and assorted garbage fell atop the rat monster.

"Come on kid, let's finish this!" Turning it was Green Lantern. They had been separated before, but he must have gotten lose. He stepped up to the generator, Jason sunning to meet him.

"Can we fire like… a normal energy blast?" Jason asked.

"Uhh. Guess there's no better time to find out." Ronnie guessed.

"Now!" Lantern said. From his ring, he fired a blast of green energy. Jason thought for a second, and forced the blast out of his hands once more. This time he was thinking of just normal fire.

"It's working Jason!"

"Yeah. I guess being made of fore is good for something after all."

"I'll do more research on this later. But good job. NIce idea with that salt before too."

"That? Ahh it's nothing. You told me what goes into it in science today, so I wanted to show you I was paying attention."

BOOM! The generator exploded. Lantern began to fly out, and Jason followed. WHen they reached the surface, Jason bent over to catch his breath. A hand patted him on the back. Looking up, Lantern had a smile on his face.

"Good job kid."

"T-Thanks."

"Hey, listen. We're looking for people like you."

"We? Jason asked.

"You don't think he means?" Ronnie added.

"The Justice League. We're looking for members."

"Dude, no WAY!" Ronnie exclaimed inside their head.

"Hold on a second. Let's talk to him." Jason replied. "You mean that?" He turned and asked Lantern.

"Absolutely. I saw what you did to that big guy down there. Turning the support beams into salt? Thats pretty cool. What else can you do?"

"Good question. Ronnie what can we do?" Jason thought to his friend.

"Uhh… Do we be honest or lie?"

"To the Green Lantern?! We gotta tell the truth." He said.

"Good point." Ronnie said.

"Who are you talking to?" Lantern said, the look on his face like he was crazy.

"Uhh… Nobody." Lantern just grinned and chuckled. "To be honest, I'm not really sure what I can do. For the most part I think it relates to manipulating atomic structure."

"So like the salt thing, you turned Iron into a mix of carbon and sodium, and glued them together. Thats pretty powerful."

"I'm mean it's nothing crazy. You hang out with guys who can fly and move faster than the blink of an eye."

"Yeah, but they can't do what you do. Here." He used his ring and assembled a button. "Press this. I have to be off planet tomorrow. The other guy will come down, and you can go meet the Justice League. Think about it. Good job today kid. See you around." And he flew off.

"What do we do man?" Ronnie asked. "Should we join them?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know I am starving."

"Same here. Let's go home and get something to eat."

"It's like you read my mind."

"Pretty easy when we share one."

Around an hour later, Jason and Ronnie were defused, and they were sitting in the pizzeria around the block from their school.

"So." Ronnie began.

"So what." Jason said with a full mouth of pepperoni pizza.

"What do you think?"

"Joining the Justice League? I think we should."

"Why?" Ronnie asked. This was typical of him. Bt to be fair, it was a good trait. Ronnie had not much a home life, as far as Jason knew. He was excellent in school, and was a nice guy too. Last semester, when Jason was struggling, Ronnie helped him increase his grades. ANd in the process they had become friends. Theur contrasting personalities made for a good conversation, and when they were Firestorm, it made for a guy who looked at all of his options before advancing on one of them.

"You heard what Lantern said, we can do some real good. We owe it to ourselves to do that." Jason answered his friend.

"Thats a good point, I'll grant you. But just to look at this from a different angle, what if we're not ready? We've been firestorm for what, six months? Do you think that's a decision we should be making so quickly?" Ronnie retorted. It was a good point too.

"Ronnie, If we had the chance to save someone, is that something we should pass up?"

"No. You're right."

"You think so?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Look I think we should join too. But the only reason I bring up my point is because it might be a problem."

"When were working together, there's no problem we can't solve." Jason replied. Ronnie grinned at this and the two bumped fists.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you behind the football field, just shoot me a text for when. Want me to hold onto the button?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, you have it?"

"Yeah. I gotta go man, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright man. Take care." Ronnie left. Jason finished his dinner, and paid. He walked home and tried to do his work, but he was exhausted. Between practice, school and being Firestorm, it was hard to find time to sleep. But there was no school tomorrow, and the football team was on a bye. So he could do his homework later. Jason got dressed for bed and quickly fell asleep. But before he did, he smiled to himself.

"We're gonna be on the Justice League." and then he drifted off to sleep.

-AN-  
Nothing really to stay here. Just thanks to everyone who's been reading this. Hope you guys like it. This story has had some of the most reads on any story I've ever had. And I've been on this site for over 18 months. This is the most reads in such a short period of time I've gotten.

Thanks again. Any comments or Ideas, feel free to message me. Thanks for Reading, Have a Great Day!


	7. Recruiting Drive- Finale

Superman

Now

"So yeah. Green Lantern and I cleared out an alien hive yesterday."

"Well it sounds like you did one heck of a job."

"Thank you Superman." They shook hands once more, and Clark turned his attention back to everyone else. Everyone, save for Bruce, was here and talking with each other. But looking, he couldn't find J'onn. Using his x-rays, Clark saw he was upstairs, in the kitchen, just sitting there. Clark walked up to talk to his friend. When he got there, J'onn had a smile on his face. He had a glass of milk and some cookies. Clark smiled to himself; J'onn was addicted to these things.

"What brings you here Superman?"

"Just checking in on you. Why are you up here all alone?"

"Hmm." J'onn grinned. "No reason."

"So you've met everyone here?" Clark asked.

"Yes. All but the one who just arrived with Jordan."

"I can imagine why. With all the fire?"

"Yes." J'onn replied. Clark looked around, and he had a thought.

"Where's your guy?" He asked.

"You haven't noticed him? He was the first one here in fact."

"What?" Clark cycled through his vision. Infrared, microscopic and x-ray. Nothing.

"Can't find him?"

"No." J'onn grinned.

"Ok You can come out now." From J'onns shoulder, a yellow atomic symbol came, it fell to the ground. It grew and grew, and suddenly, there was a man there. In a red bodysuit with blue on the shoulders. He had a helmet on with a pair of red goggles on. J'onn stood up.

"Superman I'd like you to meet the Atom."

"It's a real honor to meet you Superman. Ray Palmer, Professor of Physics at Ivy University." He reached for Superman's hand and pulled it up. This was strange

"Dr. Palmer. Nice to meet you."

"Wow. This place is immaculate. You mind If I go and talk to everyone else?"

"Uhh sure… Go right ahead." And he was off. Clark turned back to J'onn, who was smiling.

"Where'd you find him?" he asked.

"Ivy Town. Was doing some investigation, and happened upon his lab. We talked for awhile and I offered him the chance. I brought him here small, I wanted to see how long it might take for someone to find him. I'm surprised you couldn't see him."

"Me too. He must have been the size of an actual atom If I couldn't see him."

"Quite." At that moment, Flash came up. He looked worried somewhat.

"Uhh. Superman, can I ask you something? In private?" Clark turned to ask J'onn to leave, but he was already phasing going downstairs. Clark turned back to Flash.

"What's up?"

"So uhh… My guy's coming up now but… hmm how to say this? His wife's coming."

"His wife?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. They're the nicest people, she knows who I am."

"Do you trust them?"

"Absolutely."

"Than what are you worried about?"

"Batman." Flash said with a straight face. Clark started to laugh. But then the teleporter went off. Clark and Flash made their way downstairs, only to see the last potential member arrive.

Downstairs, a red headed man with a rather large nose was greeting everyone. He was clad in a red and black, and had a calming smile on his face. Next to him was a woman in a black dress holding several trays of coffee. She had a rather large smile on her face. Clark walked down to meet these people.

The man greeted him first, from rather far away. He extended his hand 10 feet away. Clark reached to shake it, and in came a head to talk.

"Superman! It's nice to meet you. Ralph Dibny, Elongated Man." Clark kept walking, Elongated Man's limbs receding back in. "This is my wife, Sue." He smile was something. A lot like Louises.

"Nice to meet you. Coffee?" She asks. Clark smiled.

"Sure." SHe handed him a cup. Clark didn't need to eat or drink, but he liked to. To others, it made him more relatable to others. Clark sipped on it, and it was delicious.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dibny, Mrs. Dibny."

"Oh please, call me Sue." She said. Clark was always somewhat surprised when people gave out their identity so easy. Clark turned over his shoulder to see Batman walking over. In his peripheral, Elongated Man stood up straighter, and swallowed hard.

Bruce walked up, expression like stone. Sue Dibny looking extraordinarily nervous.

"Nice to meet you sir. I-I'm Ralph Dibny. This is my w-wife, Sue." Ralph says.

"Nice to meet you Batman. Coffee?" Sue asks. Bruce doesn't change his expression.

"I've been up for 36 Hours, I'd love one. You have any sugar?" He asks. Ralph and SUes expressions change to one of relief and almost laughter. Bruce Takes a cup and a packet of sugar. He takes a sip and just grins.

Later

After everyone had meet everyone else, and introductions had been made, The founding members secluded themselves inside a private room to deliberate membership status for the potential members.

"We have nine potential members here. We can take none of them or all of them. SO… Who are we gonna start on?"

"I think we should start with the easiest in's." Green Arrow started. "I think we should start with Hawkwoman. I say absolutely. I 100% buy her story, and her experience would be invaluable."

"Those in favor." J'onn asked.

"I." Said everyone.

"Next I think we should Vote on my wife." Arthur said.

"Arthur I think she's already on the League. It's your wife." Diana pointed out. "We're not voting on her. She's in. Any objections?" SHe asked. Nobody even moved. "Good."

"What about Zatanna?" Hal asked. "I think it'd be useful to have a magic user on the team. I say yes."

"Me too." Flash added. One by one, around the room, everyone also agreed. Bruce had a silent look of approval, hands above his mouth.

"Alright, who else?" Clark asked.

"Animal Man." J'onn said. "He has incredible potential."

"What does everyone think?" Clark asked. Everyone agreed. This was going well.

"How about the Phantom Lady?" Diana asked. "Her abilities are quite useful, I think she would make a great addition to the team." Clark had a though at this juncture and proposed a different question.

"One moment Diana. Is there anyone who we think shouldn't join the team?" Clark looked and waited a moment. Nobody seemed to say anything.

"Then it's done. All the potential members are now members of the Justice League." Clark looked around the room and smiled. Everyone seemed pleased as punch they had gotten their way, the person they had wanted on the team had made it. Diana seemed happy the team was more diverse now, Hawkman that his new soulmate was a member of the team, Arthur that his wife was on the team. Everyone seemed happy. Green Arrow walked over and opened the door, signaling for everyone else to come in. Clark tapped some keys on the console in the room. From the floor, several chairs came up from the ground to make room for everyone. As they sat, the A.I created their symbols in the back of their chairs. Clark stood up and addressed them. For whatever reason, he was considered by practically everyone in the world, the face of the Justice League. Around the room, almost everyone looked happy. Some looked nervous, like Ralph and Sue. Others still looked uncaring, like Mera.

"After some deliberation, we have come to a conclusion. Animal Man, Elongated Man, Phantom Lady, Firestorm, Atom, Black Canary, Mera, Zatanna and Hawkwoman, you have been accepted to join the Justice League." Everyone reacted well. Firestorm's flame on top of his head grew a bit, Phantom Lady almost exploded with excitement, Mera looked over at Arthur, who seemed quite pleased, while she grinned and rolled her eyes. Zatanna gave a look at Bruce, one Clark isn't sure the meaning of. But Clark looks around, very happy with how things have gone.

-AN-

Sorry this took a bot longer to get up. Time is something I don't really have a lot of.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I had some fun writing it. I'm trying something 'new'. You'll all see in a few days. But the main thing is that this chapter is the last one of the main story. The next one is kind of like a 'bonus' chapter.

I'll have that chapter up in a few days. Thank you for reading, Have a Great Day!


	8. Chapter 8

November 19, 2015

Metropolis

Clark Kent

Clark woke up in his apartment. He got up and cooked his breakfast, some eggs, bacon, sausage toast and some juice. He sat down and turned on the News. Clark thought for a minute about Ralph and Sue. He liked Sue for the same reason he liked Lois. She was unafraid of the world her husband was involved in. Clark thought for a minute about how he acted towards Lois. The last two years Clark had hidden himself from her, who he really was. They had gotten along great, they'd gone on a few dates, but he was sure that; One, she had no clue he was Superman, and two, she wasn't really interested in Clark as much as she was Superman.

Clark opened up the paper. He had written the Interview with Superman about the New Justice League. It made the front page. However on page two was Lois' article. It was about Superman being charitable around the city. Clark sat back. To everyone in Metropolis, he was Superman, and really, only Superman. Except Lois. Lois got Clark and Superman.

He tapped his watch, forming the Superman suit. He flew out of his window to his destination. A minute later he was floating outside Lois' apartment. She came out in a robe.

"What brings you here so late?"

"Having a hard time sleeping. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah." Clark landed on the balcony and walked in. Lois' apartment. She had a very simple setup. A few couches, a table and a television. Lois walked to her kitchen and came back with a cup of black coffee. She sat down and they started to talk. But after a minute, CLark noticed something. Lois was getting cold. She was curled up, but she was unable to keep warm.

"Lois you look cold."

"Oh it's fine." But Clark was having none of it. He pulled off his cape and walked across to where she was sitting. He sat next to her and put the cape around her. He also slid his arm around her. She made no effort to resist. The Television turned on a movie, To Kill a Mockingbird. Lois chuckled.

"You know this is Clark's favorite book." She said. Sometimes when they talked, Lois would mention 'Clark'. She would also make her judgments and interpretations of him in his civilian persona, and Clark would not them for when he interacted with her as Clark Kent.

"It's mine too." Lois turned to him.

"You know, you and him are similar in so many ways." She said. Clark though for a second. Had she figured it out?

"Really. I don't think we've ever been introduced."

"And you look… a lot… a lot like him." Lois was looking in somewhat disbelief. She reached over and picked up her glasses and put them on him. She gasped. Clark was sure she had figured it out.

"Clark?" She asked.

"Yes Lois." Clark tapped his watch, and the suit dematerialized. He was left in a white t-shirt and blue sweatpants. He was ready for the onslaught of questions Lois was sure to ask him. After collecting her thoughts, she got up and moved over to a chair.

"But how? You've worked with me for almost three years. How did you just…"

"You know, it's funny. I had to work, very hard, to avoid detection. I got the glasses, I worked on my posture, my appearance, my mannerisms. Ever notice Superman is left handed, but I'm right handed. When I'm Clark, I speak softer, I use smaller words and sentences" He said with one tone. "But when I'm talking to you or the press as Superman, I use another." He said in a different tone.

"You know I always had suspicions." She said.

"Like what?" He asked. Clark was curious to see how attentive Lois had been to his mistakes.

"Well one time in a meeting, when you were in an argument with Perry, you got upset, and I noticed your tone was much more, Superman. And about halfway through the sentence, it changed back to Clark."

"I remember that! It was about writing about The Justice League not killing. He thought we had caused it, but I knew we didn't." When he said that Lois' face changed.

"So wait. All of those stories you got with Superman, the ones I didn't get to do because you had an exclusive, you just…" She said wanting a response.

"I asked myself the questions I thought you would ask. After some time with you, I noticed the questions you asked. So I asked myself the same ones."

"What kind of questions do I ask?" She asked.

"Critical ones. The ones that need to be asked, and make me think if what I'm doing is right."

"I'm happy to be such an influence."

"You were a great influence Lois. Youngest reporter to with the pulitzer, one of only a few to do it twice. It's actually a pretty significant reason I came to Metropolis. I knew this was the best place to come."

"You know that's something that bugged me Clark. Why'd you come to Metropolis. The Planet can't be the only reason. What really brought you here? And why… why make a fake identity, and live amongst us? You're like what? The uncontested strongest man in the world? You're the face of the Justice League? Why would you waste your time as Clark Kent?" SHe asked. Her toe wasn't one of anger, it was one of genuine curiosity.

"When I was about 17, I was playing Baseball. I was great at it. I could use a fraction of my power, and hit home runs every time. One time, we won the State Championship. I went back home, and got a letter from Kansas University. It was a full scholarship for Baseball. I talked to my dad." He started.

"Do you mean your adopted dad? You know, because you're an alien?"

"No not really. My parents, the Kents, I call my Mom and Dad, because they raised me. Everyone can have a mother and a father, but it's the people who shape you that make them a dad or a mom. But I talked to my dad, and He talked to me about the scholarship. I was telling him how I planned to become a baseball player, make a lot of money for them. And he got to telling me about the night that him and my mom found me. They told me how they found my strength, when I tapped the crib they had made for me, and I broke it. As I grew, they saw more and more that I wasn't ordinary. And he told me that It's my life, do what I want, but I'm here for a bigger reason than to throw a ball around. When I graduated, I knew I wanted to go to school for journalism."

"Why Journalism? WHy not become a fireman or a police officer?"

"I stop fires, and I stop bank robberies as Superman. But someone needs to stop things that people cant see. So journalism is, in my thinking, the best way to do it."

"Well why not politics?"

"Two reasons actually. If someone was to really look deep into my past, I'm worried they might figure out that I'm Superman. And It's not moral."

"Fair point."

"I couldn't run for office. All of the morally grey area, and on top of that, I've been tol not to."

"By who? Krypton?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes actually." Lois's face changed to that of annoyance, in regards to how he just deflated her balloon. "My dad downloaded his consciousness to some crystals. Long story short, His advice to me was to be a bridge to both worlds, Krypton and Earth. But that I should not intervene in the affairs of the Earth."

"So you can save us, and you can guide us, but you shouldn't rule us."

"That's how I take the advice."

They talked for a bit longer. Eventually, they got to what Clark thought Lois was going to start with for questions.

"So why did you lie to me?"

"I had to." He guiltily replied.

"So How do I know you haven't been lying to me since?"

"Lois I only lied to you about my identity."

"But why?"

"So nobody would hurt you. I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting you."

"What you you mean?"

"If someone went after my mother, or you or anyone from the Planet, I would be lost. The people I care about most? You're the reason I try and keep the Man, more important than the Super."

"An interesting idea. But why now Clark? Why tell me now?"

"Lois, I'm showing you who I am, because I wanted to be completely and wholeheartedly honest with you. I was wondering if we could go to dinner sometime." Clark asked. Lois looked… for lack of a better term, stunned.

"Clark I… "

"Take your time Lois. Give me a call when you've got an answer." Clark tapped his watch, summoning his suit back.

"You can keep the cape." Clark walked over to the balcony to take off. He turned back for a minute, Lois was following him.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I've always wanted to see the city how you do… Could you show me?" SHe asked. She had his cape in her hands. She handed it to him, and he clipped it back on him and pulled Lois in close. He lifted off the ground, higher and higher. When they got high enough, they looked down at the city. It was a sunny day, and the city was beautiful. The light reflecting off of the Daily Planet was immaculate.

"So. About that date, I think I'll have to take you up on that offer." Lois said. Clark looked and gave her a smile. "We can work out the details later Smallville. Now if you don't mind, I need to go home and clean up. I have to be at the courthouse later." Clark flew her back down to her balcony. As he was once again ready to fly off and get on with his day, Lois grabbed him by the cape to once more grab his attention. He turned back to see her smiling.

"Thank you Clark. For trusting me." And she reached behind his head and pulled him close. This time, he made no effort to stop her. And they kissed. Clark felt her warmth, and he lost all feeling of time or space. When he opened his eyes, he saw Lois and he were in a cloud.

"Pretty rusty at this aren't you Smallville?" She said with a smirk.

"No Comment miss Lane." He smiled back at her. And he leant back in for another kiss. And the two of them danced atop a cloud. Clark himself danced on the stars he was getting to finally go on a date, with the woman he was in love with.

-AN-

Hey everyone. So this is the thing I'm trying out now. This is like a bonus short at the end of the story. This is just like an extra thing I thought I'd put in, show other going ons in the world. Hope you guys like it.

Oh, I should add. Superman looks like his New 52, but his face is a lot more pre-crisis. His hair is less 'tussled' and more Christopher Reeves 'spit curly-ish' when hes actually Superman. Clark Kent has that tussled Hair. I've thought about it and I'm not really trying to describe the faces of characters, because 1- I'm not great at facial description, and 2- If you're reading this, you probably like comics and have your own interpretations for what a character looks like. So me telling you what they look like is moot. If you've been reading these thinking Superman has the red underwear, then that's fine. I don't want to impede on other peoples ideas.

So I hope you guys have been enjoying this all. Hope you think this is a cool idea. I'm taking suggestions for where else to take this idea. Thanks for reading, Have a Great Day!


	9. Chapter 9

Later

Later that day after Clark had had his fill of kissing Lois (More she had had her fill and desperately needed to get ready for work) He flew to the fortress. When he arrived, Kara was there.

"What's up cuz?" She asked.

"Nothing much Kara. Why aren't you in Seattle with the Titans?"

"Nothing going in right now. Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash, Captain Marvel and Donna are rather busy with personal things, and Cyborg is in Star City with his father getting re-calibrations. So I figured I would come and relax here for a time. This Fortress is as much my home as it is yours."

"The hell it is. Who put this crystal in the ground?" He teased.

"Fair point Kal-El. But between the two of us, only one can fully operate this place."

"Haha. I suppose."

"Which is why I wanted to ask you if you could help me look up some information on Kryptonian mutations?"

"Why?" He asked. Kara wouldn't ask without reason.

"Well the other day, we were on a mission. I had to use my heat vision, and for some reason, it was not red, and I couldn't make it like yours. Come." They walked to the firing range. Clark put up a target for them to fire at.

"You first." Kara said. Clark stepped up, and focused his heat vision out as a normal beam, a few inches wide, red and without any serious force behind them.

"Now you." He insisted. Kara stepped up, and instead of a deep red, it was blue. Hers was also much more focused than his. His normal was maybe one or two inches wide in each eye. Of course he could widen is to encompass his whole vision, and up its power and so on, increasing the red to almost white. Karas however was maybe one centimeter wide of that.

"Go on Kara, let it rip." Kara grunted and readied herself. She opened it up to around a foot or so wide. Just like his, it had hints of white. When she was done she took a breath.

"Jor-El said this is a mutation, it's more energy efficient."

"Well if I had to guess its how you were born." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You were born in a cloning facility correct?"

"Yes. Like almost all Kryptonians. Except for you." She replied with a grin.

"Except for me. So maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Perhaps. What brings you back to the fortress?"

"Nothing really, just checking in on you." Kara and he walked back to the main room. She sat back down and picked up her cell phone… When did she get one?

"Who are you talking to?" He prodded.

"Just some of the team. Captain Marvel and Donna in particular."

"You have any plans?"

"Yes. We are going to go to the Moon later and watch the stars." Clark thought for a moment.

"Where on the moon?"

"Just the dark side. Why?"

"Well… While you're there could you do me a favor and put this drone out?" He handed her a small drone he had been working on. Ever since that probe landed on earth, and Clark had found out a little bit about kt, he was nervous. He wanted it off the Earth ASAP. Only problem was, each time he did, it would, almost of its own volition, return to Earth. SO maybe moving it farther away would work better?

Kara picked it up and she gave Clark a worried look.

"The nightmares?"

"Yes. I know they are nothing. But I am worried. Why are you not?"

"You lived a life in Argo. I was just born on Krypton. I was only a day or two old when they launched me here. I have no clue what I'm working against."

"Kal, A.I is one of the most feared things by Kryptonian. Brainiac is the worst of them all."

"Is?" Clark asked. The probe was funny, it seemed to only be transmitting. But its transmissions never seemed to go anywhere, it was strange, there seemed to be almost no receiving point for its recordings. So he had assumed it; the probe, was transmitting to something that did not exist.

"Nobody is sure if it even exists or not. It's scary Kal. And the fact we may be the last two Kryptonians in the Galaxy, It worries me even more. If he finds us, he'll come here, and our being here will endanger billions." Kara was speaking quick, stumbling over her words, hyperventilating even. He grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Kara, you and I are the last two Kryptonians. But, were also not like other Kryptonians. How many had powers like us?"

"Few if any."

"Right. So if Brainiac comes here, we can drive him away. Nothing will happen to you. I promise." They hugged again. He also told her the news.

"Now If you'll excuse me I have a date tonight." He boasted triumphantly. Kara started to smile.

"WIth who? Oh tell me its that Lois person you speak so much about?"

"The very same. I have to get her tonight at 7. What time is it now in Metropolis?" He checked his watch. 6:30. He needed to hurry. He was supposed to be taking her to some fancy restaurant downtown. It was a bit expensive, but to make a first impression, nothing was that far out of reach. Plus he could ask Bruce to loan him some money.

"I need to hurry." Clark speed through his routine. Teeth, shower, dry, dress. He was done not even 45 seconds later. He put his glasses away, he didn't really need them, and didn't feel like wearing them now. Kara was on the phone, but he tapped her and they hugged goodbye. 100 seconds later he was in the bat-cave. Bruce, did not look happy.

"This is unlike you to barge in uninvited." He said turning back to his workout. He was lifting weights. A hefty amount too. Squatting two and a half times your body weight while also pulling up roughly the same thing was no easy task.

"I know. My apologies." Bruce just continued his work. Up and down, over and over, 10, 11, 12. He continued. "I need a favor." Bruce finished on 15 and dropped the weights.

"What kind?"

"A Bruce Wayne one."

"I just gave you an interview two months ago."

"No, not like that. I need to... "

"Borrow some cash?" Bruce finished. CLark was a bit embarrassed to ask actually.

"Yeah. I'm taking miss Lane to dinner in the Il Migliore."

"Here." Bruce said. He threw him his wallet. "Take 400 and a card."

"400? Really?"

"Yes. If you're looking to really knock her socks off. The wine is expensive, and the food is too. And it'll get you a nice table overlooking the water."

"Thanks Bruce. I owe you."

"Yes you do. I'll be collecting sooner rather than later Kent." And like that he was gone.

A few minutes later he was over Metropolis as Superman. He landed on Lois' balcony and sat for a moment outside. He could hear her getting out of the shower. She came to the door and let him in.

"Oh Hi Clark. Nice of you to stop in. I'm just finishing up." She looked at him top to bottom. "You really do fill a suit out quite well."

'Thank you Lois." She ran back into the Bathroom and finished getting dressed. Clark pulled out his version of an iPad. It was a system link back to the fortress, letting him tinker with some ideas he had while he was out. Some stuff on new armor, updating Jor-El, stronger material for Bruce and the Rest of the League who couldn't take a cannon to the chest. Some ideas about how to better attack Luthor, and some article ideas he had to show to Perry.

A few minutes later he put the pad away as Lois walked out. She was in a silky black dress and in some heels to get closer to Clarks height. She had on some makeup, and some pearl earrings. She looked radiant, Clark felt himself getting stronger looking at her, the same way he did in front of the sun. He walked over to help zip her dress up a bit.

"So… Shall we be off?" She asked walking to the balcony.

"I thought we'd walk?"

"You're gonna make me walk twenty blocks in heels Smallville?" She grinned. Clark rolled his eyes, tapped his watch again to get back up as Superman and lifted her up. Her smile was beaming, almost blinding. He walked to the edge and looked at her.

"Ready?"

"Up, up and away." And they went.

-AN-

And there it is. Hope you guys liked it. I think I'll continue this little Bonus chapters idea.

Drop me a line, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, Have a Great Day!


End file.
